skillinpeepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seren
Seren (pronounced /ˈsɛrən/ SEH-ren) is the crystalline Goddess of Peace and the divine aspect of the Anima Mundi. She is the Matron Goddess of the Elves. Before Shattering, she was close friends with the God Guthix- who brought her, and her followers, to Gielinor through the World Gate. The elves soon settled in Tirannwn and built the great city of Prifddinas from Elf Crystal. Beliefs Seren believes that all races should live as they wish, whether that be with, or without, the Gods. She believes that war is bad, and wishes that mortals could find new ways to negotiate. Seren also believes that Mortals should respect the enviornment, only taking what is needed, and giving back whenever possible. Seren is a pacifist, shying violence as much as she can. She and Armadyl, actually, share many similar views, with the exception that Seren would rather not engage in another God War, whereas the new Armadyl would. She believes that her followers should live as they chose, in a sanctuary. Her views are considered, by some, to be similar to those of Guthix, mostly because he too, was a pacifist, and believed mortals should be left alone by the Gods. History Before the First Age Little is known about Seren; it is unknown how she attained godhood, but it is known that she comes from a crystal plane, along with the elves. It is also known, that she was not always Female, but Male, or possibly even Genderless. She taught her followers how to use things when needed and to share things with others, and is noted to have created the dire wolves. : "The Song of Creation tells of how Seren first came to our home plane. She was the living embodiment of our crystal world - beauty and grace, tranquillity and harmony. She taught us many things: how to shape the crystal with our voices; how to live at one with the world around us; to take only what we needed and to give back all that we could. Our love for her was strong, and that love was given back to us a hundred-fold." :: : "There was a world of serene crystal, where immortal artists and philosophers contemplated thoughts that I could barely comprehend." Guthix discovered her plane, when he was wandering the Multiverse, looking for the Perfect World. Seren was very curious about the Green God, however, her followers were wary of him. It is unknown how long he stayed, if Seren taught him anything, or if they had any form of relationship, beyond friends. The First Age Some time after Guthix brought the first races to Gielinor, he went back to Seren's homeworld, and invited Seren and her people to join him on a journey to a Perfect World. However, her people did not entirely believe his claims. Seren, being a curious Goddess, was eager to explore the universe before her, so she took her people to this strange new world. : "Any apprehensions my ancestors may have had were instantly forgotten when they saw Gielinor for the first time, for Guthix had spoken truly. Where our world shone with the light of a million stars, this one's beauty was found in its lush flora and teeming life." After leading the Elves through the World Gate, from her native realm into Gielinor's forest of Isafdar, Seren created the legendary Tower of Voices from crystal. Here the elves constructed one of Gielionr's first cities, and the oldest settlement still in existence today, Prifddinas. Together, Guthix and Seren helped the mortal races prosper. The two grew close to each other, seeing the care they brought to the world. Guthix then revealed his true motives: Gielinor should belong to mortals. Before resting, Guthix tried to convince Seren to leave Gielinor with him, however she chose to stay due to the unconditional love she had for her people. So, she stayed and hid, remaining with her followers as Guthix slept. The elves continued to worship Seren for millenia. The Second Age By this time, the Elves had smaller settlements outside of their forest, and across the mountains. Then, Zaros came. He sought to control the world, and become Fate itself. He gained much land, and even took control of the World Gate, cutting off the Elves from their origional home. Seren told her people to return to the forests, as Zaros' forces encroached on their eastern borders. Some chose not to listen, but to fight. Seren wanted to help her people, but she had promised Guthix not to involve herself with the wider world. Some Elven Clans were not content with sitting at home, while their friends and family were dying in the east. The Elven Society was split, and many left to fight in the war. : "Those of us who remained within the forest were protected by Seren's light, and the darkness did not touch us. We mourned those who had left to fight, but eventually we lost track of time and the world outside, much as we had back on our home plane. We had our forest and our goddess - what more did we need? In turn, we were all but forgotten by the world." All those that returned were protected by Seren, and life returned to the way it was before. The Third Age The Elves were so cut off from the rest of the world, that they had no idea that Zaros had been defeated. Then, Zamorak arrived. He plunged the world into Chaos and Destruction, and a God War erupted. Seren protected her people, for the most part, but once again, many of Seren's followers went to fight, with the great Elven King, Baxtorian to lead them. Many creatures of Nature, such as Grenwalls, Falcons, and Bears alligned themselves with Seren, as well. The elves were successful in protecting their lands from the fury of the Gods but, the wars escelated, and a far away land was utterly destroyed. Guthix awoke in a fury, opened portals, and began casting out the Gods. Seren knew that Guthix would soon come to her, and demand that she leave. She quickly sealed Prifddinas's undercity, including the Grand Library, with nine powerful seals. "Though she had chosen to stay with us and to not involve us in this great and terrible war, Guthix was now so resolved in his desire to remove godly influence from the world that he gave her no choice but to leave. Even still, with sadness and shame in her heart, she would not abandon us completely. She instead chose to wane, exploding in a shower of light and crystal, scattering herself throughout the forest. The green god wept - believing her to be gone - and then he left." Guthix came to Seren and forced her to leave Gielinor, giving her no other choice. Seren couldn't bear being without her followers, so she exploded into crystal, and scattered herself across the forest of Isafdar. Guthix wept, beliving her to be gone forever. The Fourth Age For almost two thousand years the elves lived without their Goddess. Once again, they began expanding their territory, beyond the Mountains, and once again, they were lead by King Baxtorian. With a most of the elven military expanding their land, the Iorwerth Clan took over the Crystal City in the year 1930, resulting in the death of thousands of Elves. King Baxtorian and his armies immediately marched back to reclaim the city. After a 5-year campaign, his armies were decimated, and he returned to his kingdom on the other side of the mountains. When he returned, he found it destroyed, and his wife, the glorious Queen Glarial missing. She was presumed dead. He searched for years, but was unable to find her. Legend says that Baxtorian's grief was so great that he would not live without her. After building a monument to Glarial east of Baxtorian Falls, it is said that he traveled to their home under the falls and sealed himself within a room. Baxtorian performed his own burial within the chamber, sealing himself with his wealth and a monument to Glarial. With Baxtorian dead and enemy forces continuing to attack, the elven settlers were forced to retreat to their kin in Tirannwn. There, they reunited with the survivors of Iorwerth's betrayal. Even today they still wander Isafdar, fighting against Iorwerth at every turn. : "Baxtorian and his queen - the lady Glarial - held us strong through our grief, and did much to rebuild our society. After so many years living isolated in the forest, and with the darkness and chaos finally lifted from the wider world, our people struck out east again to greet old and new friends alike. Over the course of time, though, and without Seren's hand to guide us, a great schism formed between the elven clans of old, and now our great crystal city has been lost to us." At some point during the war, unknown to the rebel elves, Elven Elders inside the city sacrificed their power to return the city to crystal seed. The Fifth Age Seren remained Shattered in the Fifth Age, with little to no contact with her people. Lord Iorwerth is currently trying to summon the Dark Lord to take over Tirannwn. He has gained the support of King Lathas of East Ardougne, by capturing West Ardougne, and killing King Tyras. The Rebel Elves are fighting back, and recently gained the help of a very useful Adventurer. The Sixth Age Seren's reaction to the Death of Guthix is unknown, but the Anima Mundi mourned in the form of Crying Trees, so it can be assumed that she was rather upset. : "With Guthix's passing, some believe that if every crystal were brought together again our goddess could now be returned to us, or that we could regrow our lost city. Others wish to rediscover the World Gate and travel back to our ancestral home, in the hopes that Seren has - or can be - regrown in the crystal there. Yet others wish to honour her final act and do not wish this, for thanks to her sacrifice she has never left us, and it is now up to us to spread her harmony and tranquillity across this world." To this day the Rebel Elves fight back against Lord Iorwerth from their base in Llyeta. Many of them wish to revive their Goddess, so they can reclaim their city, while others wish to honor her final act. Seren's Emmisary, Endwyr, was dispatched to Port Sarim to begin rallying followers. During the Sixth Age, Crystal Trees appeared around Gielinor, with their formation being in the shape of the symbol of Seren, with the westernmost being inside Prifddinas, containing the Heart of Seren. Relationships With Other Gods Quotes Followers Links